Fever dreams of a little caterpilla
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: This is a sequel of my other story "Just a little fight", which was ending with a soaked lunatic, who would most likely fall sick (just as you all guessed in the reviews ;D). THIS STORY is taking place in the night right after that "little fight" and promises a lot of drama (just like the title might already have disclosed :D) Ambreigns/Hurt/Comfort/fluffy/dramatic


**Hey guys :)  
so here finally comes the sequel to the tunderstorm-story ;). I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did while writing!  
And like the title already discloses *grin* be ready for some drama and hysteric lunatic *wink***

* * *

"Urggnnhh …", Dean moaned quietly, while he started twisting in his cocoon made of thick blankets.  
"R-Ro …", he panted louder, finally waking the Samoan with the increasing motions on their bed.  
"Babe. Hey, what's wrong?", Roman quickly switched on the bedside lamp, trying to calm the struggling knot next to him.  
"R-Ro!", Dean gasped his eyes ripped wide open, "T-There's … there's s-someone b-behind t-th-the c-curtain."  
"What?!" The tall man quickly sat up, focusing on their drawn curtains. Then the Samoan got up, just to find nothing behind them. "Dean, there's no one here-"  
"N-No! I s-swear h-he had a k-knife Ro!", the lunatic whispered anxiously. Somehow he had managed to loosen the blankets around him, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "H-He probably h-hides i-in our c-closet!"  
"Babe, there is no one with a knife in here.", Roman tried to calm his hysteric boyfriend, after opening their closet for him as well, "Did you have a bad dream honey?" Concerned Roman walked over to the red-cheeked lunatic, realizing that his boyfriend was completely soaked.  
"N-No! I-I swear h-he was h-here R-Ro … a-at the o-other side of t-the bed!", Dean shouted shivering.  
"Shit, you're burning up babe …", the Samoan hissed, after he carefully had put a hand on the blonde's sweaty forehead.  
"But … b-but the man with t-the knife …", Dean interrupted him – obviously not even listening - hectically letting his look wander through their bedroom.  
"Shshshh … he's gone babe." Roman pressed a soothing kiss on his forehead, realizing that the blonde must have had some kind of fever dream.  
"H-He's gone?", the younger man asked, finally focusing back on his boyfriend, who was sitting on the edge of their bed, right next to him.  
"Yes babe, and we gonna get you changed now, before I quickly take your temperature.", the Samoan said, before he got up to get one of his big hoddies for Dean.

"B-But …", Dean started again – now dressed in one of his boyfriend's soft pullovers – while Roman was searching for their thermometer in the bedside table, " … w-what i-if … h-he come b-back?"  
"Who?", the tall man asked, when he finally had found the thermometer. " … oh, the man with the knife.", he quickly corrected himself.  
"When he comes back, I'm gonna superman-punch him right out of the window.", Roman grinned, sitting back down on the bed, "… and now open up, babe." With that said he carefully put the thermometer in Dean's mouth, shuting his boyfriend up for at least the next minute.

 _104.05 F  
_ "Damn, I knew it!", Roman murmured, switching off the thermometer, "Babe, you're okay?" His concerned look wandered over to the lunatic, who was staring at the drawn curtains.  
"Did … did you see him again?", the Samoan asked carefully, knowing that they had to bring this fever down as fast as possible.  
"N-No.", Dean weakly shook his head, looking at his boyfriend with weary eyes, "I … I don't f-feel good R-Ro."  
"Oh babe.", Roman whispered sympathetically, pulling the younger man in his arms, " … that's no surprise, you're running a pretty high fever, honey."  
"I do?", the blonde murmured, resting his hot cheek against Roman's.  
"Oh, yes.", the Samoan answered and gently brushed some sweaty hair out of the lunatic's face, " … like a little firefly."

"Okay, here we go …", Roman said, after he carefully had lifted the dozing blonde onto his back, not wanting to leave him alone in the bed room in case the man of his fever dreams would come back, " … watch your head babe."  
"W-Wh're we g-going …?", Dean murmured in his half-sleeping state.  
"Into the kitchen …", his boyfriend explained, " … to cool down this little oven on my shoulders."  
"Y're f'nny R-Ro …", the lunatic giggled quietly – his burning hot cheek cuddled against Roman's exposed neck - before he fully doze off.

xxx

"Hhhmmm …", Dean moaned – a cold cloth on his forehead - finding himself on the couch in their living room.  
"Does that feel good babe?", Roman smiled, renewing the cold leg compresses around his boyfriend's calves for the third time, " … not too cold?"  
"N-No …", the lunatic sighed, cuddling deeper inside the Samoan's hoddie and the thin blanked Roman had thrown over the younger man.  
"Should I turn the TV back on, so you can keep on watching _Tom and Jerry_?", Roman asked softly, "You fell asleep that's why I switched it off."  
"I did?", he wondered drowsy, not even remembering how he got onto the couch, "Which epis'de was 't?" _  
_"The one with the escaped seal.", the Samoan grinned, knowing how much Dean liked that one.  
" 's my fav'rite on' …", the lunatic whined, "… c'n't believ' I fell asl'p!"  
"Shhh it's okay babe.", Roman tried to calm his upset boyfriend, "I know. That's why I recorded it for you honey."  
A satisfied smile came upon Dean's lips, once more realizing that he always could count on his boyfriend.  
"Okay, but first let me take your temperature again.", the tall man said, holding up the thermometer "… open up."

 _101.4 F  
_ "That's good.", the Samoan murmured, glad that the leg compressions had worked and the fever was finally going down.  
"Hahah 's my fav'rite scene.", Dean giggled when the seal took Tom onto its nose, balancing him like a ball.  
"Yeah.", Roman chuckled. He had sat down on the couch, too, softly bedding the younger man's head on his lap, while he was gently stroking Dean's messy hair.

Not even before the episode was completely over, the lunatic had fallen back asleep, snoozing peacefully – like a curled up caterpillar – on the Samoan's lap.  
"Come on babe, let's get you back in bed.", Roman whispered, while he was pressing a lovingly kiss on the blonde's forehead, noticing in relief that it already was way cooler than it had before.

"Hhhammm …", the younger man sighed happily, when Roman carefully put him down on their bed. Then the Samoan slowly crawled under their blanket as well, feeling how his boyfriend instantly curled up against him.  
"Sweet dreams my lovely caterpillar." Roman whispered softly before he also fell asleep, wrapping Dean tightly inside his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guy!  
I'd love to hear from you in the reviews :)**

 **P.S.:  
And some special greetings for my Dory *heart* You're the best *hug*!**


End file.
